Can You Beat Fate?
by Nikkie-Kaulitz 1990
Summary: Bill Kaulitz and Sam are happily married and has a daughter named Melody. One day, Sam finds out Melody's nightmares is actually visions and the dreams are about Bill's fate. Can Sam save him? Will she lose her life tryin to save him?
1. Back Home

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"Mommy?"

I woke up when I felt a tiny hand touch my arm. I turned rolled over to look at Melody, "what is it honey?"

"When is daddy coming home?"

"Tomorrow. So you better go to bed cause tomorrow will come real soon when you sleep." Melody let a smile on her face and ran to her room. I looked at the clock, 9:30 again. The same time every night when Melody would ask about Bill. I shook my head and rolled over back to sleep.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Damn alarm clock! I reached over and turned it off, and rolled back over to sleep. Just as I was about going to sleep, Tom pulled the covers off me. "What the hell, Tom!"

"Sorry dude but don't you wanna go home and see your wife and daughter or would you like to just go back to sleep and miss our plane?"

"I think I'll go home", I said getting out of the bed. "Good choice but we only have 3 hours to get our shit and go." I turned and looked at him with a pissed look on my face and he flashed me a grin and walked out of my room. I looked at the clock near the bed and it was 5 in the morning. I got all of my stuff packed and when I got done with that, I took a shower. I got dressed and went down to eat breakfest with the other guys.

I sat down beside of Tom and started eating the variety of food on my plate. It was quiet for a while until Tom's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" Whoever he was speaking to made his face lit up. "Hey who you've been doing?......Cool!........Oh he's right here, you wanna talk to him?....Ok here is." Tom reached me the phone and as I took it I gave him a 'who is it' look on my face but instead of answering me, he went back to eating.

"Hello?", I asked. "Daddy?" "Hi honey, how you been?" "K. When are you coming home?" "I'll be home today." "YAY! Me can't wait!" "You didn't miss me that much did you and why are you up this early for anyway?" It did make me curious why she was up this early. "Me missed you a whole bunch and Me got up early cause me wanted talk to you! What happen to your phone?" "It died and is charging right now and how did you get this phone number?" "Ummm...Me made Auntie Hilary give it to me." Oh of course, I forgot about Sam having her older sister, Hilary, visiting her. "How's mommy doing?" "She ok but she misses you to." "Really?" "Of course! If me miss you, so does mommy!" That made me snicker and then I noticed Georg trying to get my attention. "What?", I whispered to him. "Can I talk to her?" I stuck my finger up to show him in a minute. "Melody, do you want to talk to Unkie Georg?" "YES!!", she squeled. "Ok bye honey, I'll be home soon." "Ok! Bye daddy, love you!" "Love you to", and then I reached the phone to Georg.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our plane finally landed and we got off and got all of our stuff and went to the car. The first stop was my house. "Oh! I can't wait to take Melody to the park.", Georg said. "Wait a minute! I'm taking her, I thought I told you that on the plane!", Tom said. "Why are you two fighting over who's taking her to the park? Thats just stupid and anyway she asked me to take her!", Gustav said. Then all three of them was in a argument over who's taking to her the park and after a while it was agravating me. "Why don't all three of you just take her to the park?" They all stopped growling and looked at each other. "That's a good idea", Georg said. "Then it's settled all three of you guys can take her to the part together.", I told them and they all nodded their head in agreement.

I knew I was home cause the car stopped at the entrance gate. I had it built while Sam was pregnet with Melody cause Sam and me wanted one built and the cause of it was those freakin stalkers! The car drove up my driveway and stopped at my front door. I got out of the car and then the front door opened and Melody ran toward me "DADDY!" She yelled while running and I scooped her up in a big hug. "Me missed you daddy!" "I missed you to princess." As the bagmen got my bags and went in the house, I followed them still holding Melody. Tom stood beside and reached for Melody but she wasn't going to let go of me and so I decided to tell her about the park thing. "Me forgot about it daddy and me no go! Me stay with daddy!" "I tell you what, you go to the park today and tomorrow you, me, and mommy will go to the mall!" "K. Put me down so me can dress." "Where's mommy?" "Sleeping."

I took her upstairs and got her dressed for the park trip. "Ok your ready to go!" "Yep me ready!" "Do you need anything before you leave?" Melody nodded her and went to her bed and grabbed her Hello Kitty plushie. "Me ready now!" I went downstairs and gave Tom Melody's Hello Kitty backpack of extra clothes for if she got her clothes dirty. I watched them leave and turned around and shut the door. I saw my suitcases that I had to unpack but I didn't want to unpack that right now, so I decided doing something else. I ran upstairs and stopped at mine and Sam's bedroom door. It was shut. I grabbed the knob and turned it slowly hoping not to make a noise. I opened the door and went in the room and shut the door quietly.

I went to the bed and pulled my shoes, coat, and hat off. I pulled the cover down on the side I slept and slide in beside Sam without her noticing. I watched her sleep for a while and watching her breath in and out. I got bored with that and looked under the covers to see wat she was wearing. She was wearing a black night dress that went 4 inches below her thigh and it was strapless and looked like it was made out of silk too. When I got done looking at her outfit, I looked over her at the clock, it was 2:30 p.m. already. _Time to wake up!_I thought. So I put my hand on her knee cap and began to snake up to her thigh. She opened her eyes up slowly and yawned and then looked up at me. "I'm home.", I told her. "Yea, I sort of noticed that", she said while rubbing her eyes.

When she stopped rubbing her eyes, she cuddled up to me. "I missed you so much, Bill", Sam said in my chest. "I missed you to" ,I told her and kissed her hand. I ran my fingers through her caramel brown hair and kissed her forehead and her hair. Sam sighed and leaned up to kiss me. Our kiss began as peck and turned into a make-out session. Her arms were around my neck and my fingers were knotted in her hair. I rolled us over until I was hovering her. I took my hand up her leg and stopped at her thigh. With my other hand which was on her back, I used the strength with my arm to arh her back up and tried to unzip her night dress. "Bill, stop for a minute." I stopped kissing her and looked at her with a confused look. "What if Melody walks in?" I laughed and went back to kissing her. "She went to the park with Tom and the others, so it's just you and me babe." She snickered and moved her hands down my chest and grabbed the end of my shirt and pulled it off me. I managed to arch her back again and grabbed her zipper. I pulled the zipper down, and managed to get it off her. I bent down to kiss her neck and she brought my lips back to hers. Then everything else was like fireworks going off.


	2. The Best Memory

~~~Sam's POV~~~

_This is perfect!_ I thought to myself as I snuggled against Bill. Bill ran his finger down my spine and his other hand was in my hair holding me against him. I traced the tattoo he had on his side with my finger and while I was doing that, he was humming a song. "What song are you humming?" "Addicted by Saving Abel." "Oh", was all I said and then I went back to tracing his tattoo and he went back to humming. "Guess what Melody wants for Christmas?", I asked him. "Does it have something to do with Hello Kitty?" I shook my head no. "Ok then what is it?" I wished I've never said something about it now and so instead of answering him I went back to tracing his tattoo. "Sam, what is it?" "She told me not tell anyone." Bill rolled over and hovered over me but I didn't look at him, I just turned my head to look at the clock. "Sam, please tell me?" I shook my head no. "Looks like I'm going to have to force you to tell me." I looked up at him with a 'oh really' look. He grinned and then he pinned my legs down with his legs and then he grabs my wrists and pins them on the pillow above my head. Then he moves his lips to my neck, first he kisses my neck and then he starts nipping at my neck like a vampire. My back arched beneath him and I was giggling like crazy and before my body craved more, "Ok, ok, ok. I'll tell you." Bill raised up and looked down at me with one eye-brow arched up. "Melody said she wants a baby sister or brother." I looked at the clock again. Bill layed down beside me but I was still looking at the clock. He carefully grabbed my face and turned my face so I can be looking at him. "Do you want a baby?" "Bill, I don't know. I want a baby but I don't want one right now." "Why not now?" "Listen you and I have plenty of time to have another baby." "Not that much time." "Of course we do. I'm 22 and your 24." "I know how old we are but what I'm trying to say is that one of us could die tomorrow!"

When he said that , I flinched in his arms. Then he was at my ear whispering, "Shhh, calm down it's just a thing you never know." I thought long and hard about this baby situation before deciding and then I had my answer but before I told him, I asked him a question, "How long will you be here?" "Almost a year since were going to be working on our new album." "Ok Bill, let's do it", I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me. Bill leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Are you sure?" "I'm positive." Bill brought his lips up to meet mine and we were at it again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got dressed and went downstairs to find something to do while Bill slept. When I got at the foot of the stairs, I heard the tv running in the living room. I went to the living room and found Hilary watching 'What Not To Wear', "I would burn that dress and if that wouldn't work, I would get a shovel and bury it!" I rolled my eyes at my sister's comment, she was like a freakin fashion police. "Sam, I got some new designs! I would of got you earlier but I didn't want to interrupt anything.",she turned her face and started snickering. "Awesome!" I told her trying to keep myself from blushing. Me and Hilary had our own clothing line called 'Angevil', which means angel and devil together. We came up with it cause she was more of an angel and I was more of a devil. I never knew how I got a sister like her, Hilary was my older sister, that has Lady GaGa color hair, and wears anything but black, and I was the younger sister that has brown hair and hates every color except black, purple, and blue. Hilary's phone started going off, "it's Todd! I'll take this outside." Hilary went out on the patio and started blabbing away to her boyfriend. I sighed and went to go check my planner. I had nothing to do today but tomorrow I have to take Brooke to the Gypsi Eye to get a certain kind of candles thats suppost to calm your soul.

I started pacing the room, trying to find something to do. I walked by the bookcase and show the photo album, I decided to take a look. There was tons of photos of me and Bill on our honeymoon in Tokyo and then there was one of Hilary crying like a baby cause her makeup got ruined, that was my favorite one (HAHAHA). Then there was a picture of Melody's third b-day, there was another one where she threw her cake in Tom's face, and then there's another one of Amber's and Derick's wedding. I shut the book and placed back on the shelf and so I got on my laptop and surfed youtube for funny videos. I decided to check my e-mail and I was scanning my mail, there was an e-mail that said 'READ IT OR ELSE!' the author was unknown_. Ok, this is weird_! I clicked on it and the letter read: 'Mrs. Kaulitz, if you don't leave Bill by July something really bad will happen to the band! So we are giving you two choices. 1st choice: Leave Bill as soon as possible. We don't care how you do it just do it! 2nd choice: Stay with him, and we will cause the band hell for as long as you two are together. When you have chosen, write us back._' What the hell!! I'll write you back alright_! I clicked on the write back button and wrote: 'Kiss my ass!' and hit the send button. "What are you doing?", Hilary asked me. "Checking my mail thats all." "Anything interesting?" "Nope nothing at all." Hilary grabbed an office chair and scooted it beside me. "You know Sam, I remember the first time you met Bill, but not that good so fill me in." "Ok fine! I'll tell you the story even though you heard it once." She clapped her hands like she won a freakin award and then she became quiet so I can tell her the story. "Ok, it all started when..........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. This freakin roller coster had to many freakin hoops in it! Amber was to busy laughing at me, for screaming to much. Finally, the horror stopped. "Omg! Your such a chicken ,Sam!" Emily and Hilary started laughing at me too. "Well, I can't help it! That was the first roller coster, I've been on with that many hoops!" We all got in line for another roller coster but this one didn't have hoops, it just goes really fast. All of us got in line, Amber and Emily were riding together and me and Hilary were suppost to ride together but instead she's riding with a 6-foot guy with dreadlocks and so I ended up with his twin brother. His twin was so hot! He had black hair to his shoulders and was teased a little bit and he was 6 foot too. Even though he wore make-up, that didn't bother me. Damn! He was sexy! "Looks like we'll be riding together." He was talking to me! "Yeah, it looks that way." "I'm Bill by the way", and then he held his hand out. I reached out and shook his hand, "I'm Sam." "Nice to meet you Sam. I hope you don't mind answering this question, but do you know who I am?" "Yeah, your Bill. Remember you told me your name, just now?" "Wait, so you just know me as Bill nothing else just Bill?" _Alrighty then, this guy has officially lost his mind!_ "Yea, I just know as you Bill. Why did you ask me if I knew you as someone else?" "I was just being curious thats all. Are from around here?" "No but I guess I will be now. I just moved here recently." "Why did you move to Germany for?" "Oh my sister, Hilary, got a job here." "Oh. Will I see you at school?" "Probably not. I'm going to a English speaking school. Do you go to one?" "No, I go to a public school." "Well that sucks! It would've been nice to see you there." Bill looked at me and smile and I smiled back. He was about to say something, but the cart came to a stop. Everybody got into the ride, Me and Bill were in the seat behind Amber and Emily and Hilary and his twin were behind us. Amber turned her head around to look at me, "Sam, try not to scream my head off again!" "Ok Amber!" "She'll be fine Amber",Emily said. "Yea your right, she'll be fine. She has her man to protect her!" OMG!! I turned my face away from Bill, so he couldn't see me blush and Amber must of noticed cause she died laughing.

Just as I thought things might get worser, Amber turned back around to face us. "Don't forget the rules of this ride ,Sam!" "What are you talking about?" "Sam, on the sign it clearly says no kissing! So you two better keep your hands off each other or you'll get kicked off the ride!" She turned around laughing again and I know why my face was red like a tomatoe. I looked up at Bill and he was just as red as me in the face. He looked at me and then we started laughing together. After the ride, I had a huge a head rush. "Wow, thats the best roller coster, I have ever rode!", I said. "Well, I don't know about that, but I did like it." "What did you like about it?" Bill reached down and grabbed my hand. "Sam, my favorite part about the ride was being with.." Bill didn't have time to finish his sentence cause he's twin interuppted him. "Bill, mom is waiting for us, we have to go." "Ok just wait a minute, Tom! Sam do you have a cell phone?" I reached into my pocket and pulled it out, "Yea." He grabbed my phone and dialed his number in my contacts and then he gave it back to me. Tom grabbed Bill's wrist and started to run toward the exit. "Call me!", Bill shouted back. "I will!",I shouted back to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Omg! I love that story so much!", Hilary said in her preppy voice. "I'm glad you liked it." Then Hilary had to go and meet her assistant for the fashion show in London. When she left, I went upstairs, I took my shoes off, and went in the bed to take a nap. I cuddled up to Bill and went to sleep.

**~~Author's note~~~**

**I'm sorry about not having an authour note for the first chapter but anyway's this is my first story! I wanted my first to be special so I made it about Bill Kaulitz! Anyways I hope you guys love the story! More chapters will be added soon. (btw: if you guys have bad things to say about my story, stop reading it then!!) Thank You!**


	3. The Good and Bad Times

**Author's note:**

**Btw I dont own tokio hotel (but i wish i did) The story might suck but im trying 2 make it really good! Now on with the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I woke up to the ringing of my phone. I reached over and grabbed my phone. When I answered it, I looked over at Sam, who was sound asleep. "Yes?", I answered. "I just wanted to tell you, I'm bringing Melody back. But if you are busy right now, I'll bring her later." Tom died in laughter. "No Tom. You can bring her home." "Alrighty then. So who's cooking, you or Sam?" "Your staying for dinner again?" "Yep and Melody said she wants mac and cheese. So what are you fixing?" "Since you guys are coming over to eat, I'll just order pizza and make mac and cheese for Melody." "Sounds great! I'll see you later.", Tom said and hung up his phone.

I sighed and quietly climbed out of the bed so I wouldn't wake Sam. I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt and went downstairs to fix Melody's mac and cheese. I got a pot and poured water in it and put it on the stove to boil. As I was waiting for the water to boil, I went to get my laptop and get on the internet. About 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer the door and standing there was my worst nightmare! "Hola!", Hilary said. "What do you want?" ,I asked her and as I was shutting the door, she pushed on the door and squezed through the small crack of the door and the wall. "Don't be rude! I'm your wife's sister." She laughed and pushed me out of the way. I went back into the kitchen to put the noodles in the pot. Hilary sat on the stool at the bar and I acted like she wasn't there. "Why do you hate me?" ,she asked me. I turned around and glared at her and she gave me an evil grin. "Well I thought you hated me." ,I told her. "I did at one point but your ok now I guess." "What do you mean about hating me at one point?" ,I asked her.

"Yea, what do you mean, Hilary?" I turned around to look at the doorway and Sam was standing against the arch, glaring at her sister. "You two need some chill pills but what I'm talking about was when you guys were dating for two straight months and Bill didn't even bother telling you that he was a rock star and you had to find out the hard way! Don't you two remember?" ,Hilary asked us. I turned my head so I could look at Sam and she was staring at the ground, remembering the horrible memory. I know I remembered it and I didn't like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~~Sam's POV of the memory~~~

It was in the middle of lunch when Brooke asked me, "Do you know the band Tokio Hotel?" "No." "What! Are you serious?" She started digging in her purse for her ipod. She pulled out and gave me one headphone and she stuck the other one her ear and so I stuck the earpiece in my ear. A song called "Rette Mich" started playing. The voice sounded so fimiliar to me. "Do you have a picture of them?" ,I asked her. "No but I can tell you this, the lead singer is so hot!" The bell ringed and so me, Brooke, and Amber went to the library in our school for study hall. "So are you guys going to watch that new scary movie?" ,Brooke asked us. "Yes!" ,Amber said. "I can't. My boyfriend is taking me out for dinner." "OMG! You never told me you have a bf! What's his name?" ,Brooke asked. "Bill" ,just saying his name made me smile. We went to a table and sat down, Amber and Brooke went to get magazines and I worked on my algebra homework. When Brooke went back to the table and asked me, "Do you have a picture of your bf?" I nodded my head and digged out the picture of me and Bill at the mall and handed it to her. When Brooke seen the picture her mouth fell open and she stared at me like I was a celebrity. "Your bf is BILL! And you said you dont know who Tokio Hotel is." "What are you talking about?" ,Amber asked her. Brooke took one of the magazines and started flipping through it until she found the right page. She handed me the magazine and said "So looks like the rumors are true." I took the magazine and started reading it. It said 'Attention Tokio Hotel fans! There have been rumors of the lead singer ,Bill Kaulitz, having a girlfriend. It was said that Bill has been hanging around a short burnette girl but nobody has confirmed of the two having a relationship.' I looked over at the picture and there he was!

Bill was posing with Tom, Gustav, and Georg and underneath the picture said 'Tokio Hotel'. I was so mad the whole day that I didn't even talk to Brooke and Amber for the whole day. Bill was so going to get it! That afternoon right after my bus dropped me off, I got on my bike and peddled to Bill's house since he just lived two houses down from me and I didn't even change out of my school outfit. I parked my bike and ran up and knocked on the door. Tom answered the door. "Where's Bill?" ,I asked him. "Upstairs." I walked past him and went upstairs to Bill's room.

~~~Bill's POV of the memory~~~

I was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Sam opened my door and came in my room and shut the door. I jumped off my bed and walked toward her and stopped in front of her. I looked down at her and she was looking at me with a pissed off look. "Sam, what's wrong?" She never answered me she just kept glaring at me. "I know what can you help you feel better." ,I told her. I cupped her face with my hands and leaned down to kiss her but she slapped my hands and pushed me away. I stumbled and grabbed a hold of my chair so I wouldn't fall down. When I got my balance back, I turned to look at Sam and she was crying. "Why? Bill, why?", she said in a whisper. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about the fact that you are in a famous band and you didn't tell me!" "Sam, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad." "Why not? You can lie to me but I can't even be mad? But why?" More tears fell from her face and her eyeliner was running down her face. "Sam, the reason why I didn't tell you was because you made me feel like a normal person and not a celebrity." I reached out to feel her face but she shook her head and ran out the door. "Sam!" I screamed chasing after her but she was already on her bike going down the road.

My sobs broke free and I feel to my knees. I hurt the person I loved more than anything else and I knew she wasn't coming back and if I went down to her house her sister would kill me. I didn't know it was raining until Tom came outside to get me with an umbrella. "Come on, Bill. She's not coming back." Tom was right she wasn't coming back. I went inside and walked the stairs and fell flat on my stomach on my bed and started sobbing again. My chest felt empty like I was the only person on Earth, alone.

Days went by and I would say 2 weeks. I didn't want to do anything but just lay in my bed and sleep. Every time my phone would ring, I would jump up and grab it, but if it wasn't Sam I would'nt answer it. "Bill, come on dude, get out of bed." ,Tom said. "Shut up!" I pulled the covers over my head. "Bill, you need to get over her! There are plenty of other fishes in the sea or should I say mermaids?" I rose up to glare at him. "Damn it, Tom! You don't understand. Me and Sam were ment to be, I can feel it." "Damn, you must be in love with her, if you think that." "Now do you see? Now leave me alone!" I pulled the covers over me and I heard Tom leave my bedroom. I can't hardly even sleep cause I wasn't sleepin wth Sam. At night, I would always sneak through her window and sleep with her and yea she knew about it too. I would dread tonight cause we had a concert and I didn't want to do it, I wanted to cancel it but I wouldn't do that to our fans. I junped out of bed and decided to get my stuff for the concert.

~~~Sam's POV of the memory~~~

I was lying on my bed with my head in my pillow. My door flew open and then Brooke and Amber started jumping on my bed. "What are you fools doing!" ,I screamed at them. "We're going to a concert, lazy bones!" ,Brooke said. "Have fun!" "Sam, you are coming with me and Amber! We have backstage passes too!" "What concert is it?" "Green Day!" ,Brooke and Amber said. "Fine! I'll go to make you all happy!" "YAY!" ,they both screamed.

We arrived at concert but Hilary dropped us off at the back entrance. We went to the door and there was a huge security guard that asked to see our passes. Me, Amber, and Brooke showed him our passes and he let us through. "Ok the next part is a surprise, so your going to be wearing the blind fold, Sam" Brooke handed me the blind fold and put over my eyes. Amber and Brooke started guiding me through the hall way. They opened a door and sat me down in chair. Brooke told me to stay in the room. I nodded my head and then they left. I looked around the room and then I noticed a backpack of stuff. I thought it was nothing important but then I heard the toilet flush! I got out of the chair and walked slowly toward the door. The bathroom door opened and there he was.

~~~Bill's POV of the memory~~~

There she was! She ran toward the door and started to open it. "Please don't go, Sam." Her hands dropped from the door knob but she still wouldn't look at me, she kept staring at the ground. "Sam, will you please, please come here?" Sam walked to me but she still stared at the ground. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up but she closed her eyes. "Will you open your eyes?" Sam shook her head. "Will you open them if I give you an explanation?" She shrugged her shoulders. "The reason why I did what I did was because I wanted to protect you from the stardom and because I love you or should I say in love with you?" Sam opened her eyes and asked me, "You love me?" "Of course. Do you love me?" "Yes", Sam whispered. I cradled her face in my hands and leaned down to kiss her. I figured she would push me away but she didn't. My lips were fierce and urgent against hers. One of my hands were tangled up in her hair and the other one was around her waist. Her hands were on my hips. I wanted to see if she trusted me now, and so I brushed my tongue against her lower lip and she accepted it. I explored her mouth like a cave with my tongue and then moans escaped from her. She then explored my mouth with her tongue and moans escaped from me.

She turned her mouth from mine to breath and we were both gasping for air. I picked her up and laid her on the couch and then we started exploring each other's mouth. I pulled away and she started sucking on my neck. I wanted to get up cause my body was craving more of her but she turned my face sideways and licked me. _This isn't helping!_ ,I thought to myself. Then she brought her mouth to mine and started nipping my bottom lip. _This isn't either!_ I forgot I left the radio on and then 'Control' by Metro Station started playing. "I love this song!" Sam said and started moving her hips to the rhythm of the music. As I felt her hips move against my lower part, it started to rise up. She must of felt it because she stopped moving her hips. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't stop." I went back to kissing her and she went back to moving her hips. I rolled over and pulled her on top of me. I took my hand under her shirt, and took my finger down her spine and up again. I looked down at her and seen her eyes roll back. I grinned and rolled over so that I was on top of her.

The door of my dressing room flew open and I stopped what I was doing and turned my head to see who it was. Brooke was standing at the door, with a shocked look on her face. I sat up straight and Sam followed my lead and sat on my lap and buried her face in my chest. "Ok I was so not expecting this! I was hoping you two would kiss and make up not doing the nasty and make up!" ,Brooke said. "We weren't doing the nasty!", Sam said and buried her face back in my chest. "You might not of but you were going to, and Bill isn't Sam under the age?" "No! I turn 18 in two more months." "I'm just kidding, I know how old you are. Anyways, you better get ready, the concert is gonna start in an hour!", Brooke said and then she left. Sam sighed and started to get off my lap, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on my lap. "Bill you need to get ready for your concert." "I will in a few minutes, but right now I want to be with you." "Why? I'm not anything special." "Cause I have been without you for almost four weeks and you are special. Your special to me cause your one of a kind." There was a tear coming down from her eyes and I wiped it way. "Don't cry baby," I whisperd sweetly to her. "I'm sorry about that," she took her hand and started wiping her tears away, "it's just that I can't believe you think I'm special. Bill, I think I love you more than I should be loving you." "Your right, I'm the same way. While you were away from me, all I would do was lay in my bed and think about you and me and so I love you more than I should, but I don't care. I will always be there for you." ,I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~~Bill's POV~~~

"Well anyways, I want you two to tell me what happened before you left for your big concert tour in the U.S.?", Hilary asked. "Why do you want to know about that?", Sam asked. "Wait is it a bad or good memory?", Hilary asked. "Neither it's one of my favorites", I told her. "Then tell me about it. Let Bill tell the story Sam, so stay quiet!" Sam rolled her eyes, "Leave the details out, Bill, or she'll have nightmares", she laughed and went to do the laundry. Hilary glared at her sister until she left and then turned toward me, "Ok now tell me!" I rolled my eyes, "Ok, after school I called Sam, to see if she come over to my house to watch a movie.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Story)

"Sure!", Sam said. "Awesome! I'll see you at eight." "Ok, bye!" Sam said and hanged up the phone. I ran upstairs and took a shower and then I searched through my closet to find a nice outfit. "What are you doing?", Tom asked me. "I'm looking for a wicked outfit to wear." "Why? Your just watching a movie, not unless you have other plans than watching a movie?" I froze, it's like he read my mind. Tom started laughing and said, "Bill what if she's not ready for this step?" "Well I guess nothing will happen tonight." "Well, I don't care what happens cause I won't be here to hear any of it." I was glad about that, he was going to a house party with Andreas, and my mom and step-dad went to Paris for the weekend. "Are you wearing a....?" "Yes Tom! You better hurry to the party." Tom looked at his watch and said, "Alright see ya later and remember to play it safe."

About 40 minutes later, my doorbell went off. I ran toward the door and opened it. When the door opened, Sam smiled a big smile and so I smiled, just seeing her smile made me tingly in the inside. I looked over her and I was dazzed by her outfit. She was wearing a strapless mini black spandex dress with fishnets underneath and she wore black leather, knee high boots. "I hope my outfit isn't to much.", she said. "No, no, not at all. You look fine to me." I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, I locked the door and if Tom wanted in, he would use the key. "I hope it's not a scary movie," she said while unzipping her boots. "Sorry, babe but were watching The Grudge!" She got up and took my hand. "I love the Grudge movies!", she said. "I know, thats why were watching it." We went to my bedroom, hand-in-hand. Sam went to sit on my bed, while I put the movie in. I pressed play and went to sit beside Sam on my bed. Sam snuggled against my side and I put my arm around her. "What if I get to scared?", she asked me playfully. "I guess, I would have to make you forget your fear." "Really now. Well guess what? I'm scared." I smiled and rolled on top of her and kissed her. She giggled and I asked her, "Are you scared now?" She nodded her head and then we started making out. She put her arms around me like she was hugging me and then pulled herself closer to me. I felt every line of her body against mine. She pulled my shirt off and started kissing my chest and after a minute I pulled her mouth back up to mine. Her hand went down my chest to my jeans, she unfastened the button and started unzipping my zipper. I grabbed her wrist and pinned them down. "Are you sure your ready for this?", I asked her. "Yes I never been so sure before." We craved each other like the way people craves oxygen and all night we showed each other our love for each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ewww! How old were you two anyway?", Hilary asked. "Sam was 16 and I was 17 and then four weeks later, I turned 18." "I remember you telling me how Sam lied to you about something, but it was when you came back from the tour." "Yea, what about it?" "Well tell me! Can't you see I forgot? So refreash my memory." "Fine but after this no more questions!" "Ok fine! Now spill."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Story)

I was walked in the airport lobby and waited for Tom to get the car. "BILL!" I spun around to see who called my name and Sam was running toward me. I dropped my bag as she leaped into my arms. She grabbed my face and kissed me while I held her in my arms. "Did you miss me that bad?" "No." I looked at her, confused and before I was thinking of the worst she said, "I missed you terribly!" I laughed at what she said. "I missed you too." It was silent for a while and so I asked her, "How did you get here anyway?" "Taxi." Tom came to where me and Sam was. "Ok, I got the car lets go." "Tom, get my bag for me." "Why?" "Cause I can't carry Sam and the bag at the same time." Tom sighed reached down to grab the bag, and Sam covered her mouth as she laughed.

For the past two nights, I've been asking Sam to go out somewhere and she would say 'I can't. I promised Amber and Brooke I would hang with them tonight.' Ewww! This was making me pissed off. I was on the computer and Tom was texting people on his cell when Andreas come in. "Bill! You won't believe who I seen going in the club as I was leaving the place." "Britney or Nicole?", Tom asked. "None", Andreas said. "Who?", I asked. "Sam!" "Wait! Are you sure? I mean that's impossible! She's only sixteen and you have to be eighteen to get in." "Dude, it had to be her not unless your gf has a twin." "Andreas, how could she possibly get in. A fake I.D.?" Andreas looked at me like I was missing the point. "No! She wouldn't do that." "Bill, while you were gone, Sam has changed alot." "What do you mean?" "She knows people that can make fake I.D.s, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out!" "So your telling me that other people has been saying Sam's a trouble maker?" "Exactly." "Damn it! Why would she do this and why didn't she tell me where she was going?" "Cause you won't let her go.",Tom said. I grabbed coat and my car keys and ran out the door.

I parked my car, showed the bouncer my I.D., and then went inside_. How the hell was I going to find her with all these people in my way_! I went to the balcony and searched for a 5'3 burnette. I finally found her with Amber and Brooke at the bar. I rushed quickly to Sam through the crowd of people. I was almost to her and then I heard Amber tell her, "Sam, just drink it!" "I don't know if I can." "If you don't, I'll tell Bill about us coming here!" I saw Sam pick up the acholic beverage and put the cup to her lips. I ran to her and grabbed it before she took a drink. "Sam, we're leaving! You two should do the same too." I grabbed Sam's hand and lead her out the back entrance, Amber and Brooke followed. It was just the four of us by ourselves outside. I was about to yell at all three of them but Amber said, "Bill! I like what you done to your hair! A hedge-hog look, I love it. Do you use lots of hairspray?" "Thanks and yea I....Wait! Don't start distracting me!" Then a taxi pulled up. "Well, looks like our ride is here. We'll see you later!" Amber and Brooke pratically ran to the car. Sam was walking fast away from me, but she wasn't getting away that easy! When she reached the car, I grabbed her arm and told the taxi driver she was riding with me. I pulled her to my car and opened the door for her, she got in without saying a word. I got in and started driving to the apartment thing that I lived at and it had the Tokio Hotel studio in it. Sam noticed I wasn't taking her home and asked me, "Where we going?" "Your coming home with me tonight."

I parked the car in the drive way and turned off the car but we didn't get out. On the whole drive here, Sam didn't say nothing just stared out the passenger window. "Just get it over with" ,Sam said. "Ok. Why the hell did you do something stupid like this?" "Why not." "Because Sam! You three are sixteen years old! Have you ever watched the news about girls going missing at clubs? Plus, what would happen if some perv found out that there were sixteen year old girls at the club?" Sam sighed deeply and looked at me. I took her hand, kissed the back of her hand, and pressed it to my cheek. "Sam, I don't mean to boss you around but I don't like it when you go to a club without me cause when your away from me at a club, I feel like I'm not there protecting you from danger." "Bill, there's danger everywhere and you can't stop it." "I know but if anything was to happen to you, I'd probably die." "Same here." I leaned over to kiss her. When our kiss was over, she grabbed my hand and played with the rings on my fingers. "Sam, do you trust me?" "Yes, why?" "If you trust me, you would give me your fake I.D.." "What!" "I thought you trusted me?" "I do but.." "No buts, just hand it over." "Fine!" She digged through her purse, pulled it out, and reached it to me. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket and I looked over at Sam and I knew what she was thinking of. "Sam, if you love me you won't go and get you another one." "Ok fine but can I go back to the club?" "Hell no!" "I was thinking about maybe I could go with you? Since you said you would you want to be there with me. Please, please!" I looked out the window and turned to look at her. Sam was giving me a puppy dog face and said "Please?" "Fine, I'll do it for you." Sam kissed me and played with my rings on my fingers. "Bill?" "Yes?" I looked at her and she kept staring at my hand. "Have you ever seen yourself marrying somebody?" "No I haven't really thought about mariage yet, but what about you?" "Yes." "With who?" She turned to look out the passenger window again. "Sam, who is or was it?" "I could see myself marrying you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww! How romantic!", Hilary said. The door bell rang. "I got it!" ,Sam yelled. "Mommy!" It was clear that Melody was home. "What's happening?", Tom said coming into the kitchen. "Nothing much, I was just telling Hilary stories." "Oh. Where's the pizza?" I pointed to a pizza box on the bar. Sam came into the kitchen with Melody in her arms and sat her down in her chair and I gave her bowl of mac and cheese. "Well guys I have to go." ,Hilary said as she was checking her hair and makeup in the mirror. "Why?", Sam asked. "I have a date wiith Todd tonight." "See ya then", Sam said. "Bye!", Hilary said and left. After supper, Tom went home but he took the rest of the pizza with him. I felt a tug on my jeans, I looked down and Melody was tugging on them. She was rubbing her eyes and I knew she was ready for bed and so I picked her up. "Me sleepy, daddy." "Alrighty then lets go to bed." I put her jammies on her and tucked her in, "Night princess." "Nighty night daddy." She yawned and rolled over to sleep. I silently crept out of her room and shut the door. I went downstairs to find Sam. I searched everywhere and couldn't find her. I was about to freak, but when I passed our office room, I saw Sam asleep. She's been over working herself again on some freakin clothes designs. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I pulled her shoes, socks, and jeans off cause she hates sleeping in her jeans. I pulled off my clothes, except for my boxers, and put on an old pair of sweats. I looked in the mirror at my dreadlocked hair, to make sure I didn't have to fix my hair. When everything looked okay to me, I went to bed. I crawled under the covers and Sam snuggled up to me. I put my arms around her and fell asleep.


	4. Nightmares

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I woke up to someone poking me. "Daddy?" "What is it, princess?" "Me scared." "Did you have a bad dream?" She nodded her head yes. I got out of bed and lifted her up on the bed and I got back in the bed. "Is that better?" "Yea, me not scared with mommy and daddy here." "Ok go to sleep now." "Daddy?" "Yes?" "Will me be daddy's princess forever?" "Yes, you will always be my princess." "Otay, nighty night daddy love you." "Love you too, princess." Melody yawned and laid her little head on my shoulder and went to sleep. I laid my head above hers and feel asleep.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I sat up and stretched. I looked over at Bill. His chin was resting on top of her head and her head was resting on his chest. I got out of the bed and walked quietly to the dresser where my camera was. I got my camera and took the picture. The flash woke Bill up and he was about to say something. I put a finger on my lips to tell him to be quiet. He mouthed 'why?' and I mouthed 'Melody'. He looked down at her and mouthed 'oh'. I walked over beside him and whispered, "Go back to sleep. I have a little bit of work to do." Bill mouthed 'ok' and went back to sleep. I got a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt and went in the bathroom to change. I put all the dirty clothes in the hamper and took it to the laundry room. I put the clothes in the washer and turned it on and then I got the clean clothes out of the dryier and put ithem in another hamper. I took them upstairs and started folding the clothes. When I finished, I looked at the clock and it was 10 a.m., Melody should of been up by now. I went upstairs to check on her, and she was sound asleep. Bill was already asleep. I shut the door quietly, and went to Melody's room. I took her hamper from her room and took it downstairs to the laundry room.

_Finished finally_!! I went to the living room and turned on the t.v.. I looked at the clock and it was 1 already. I went upstairs and opened the door to mine and Bill's room. Melody was awake. I walked over to her. "Melody, I need to wake daddy up for work, so you can leave now.", I whispered to her. She got off of Bill without waking him, and then she ran downstairs to watch cartoons. I got on top of him but he didn't wake up and so I leaned down and took his nipple ring in my mouth and started tugging on it gently. "Can you please stop playing with my.." He didn't finish the rest cause my lips silenced his. One of his hands went down my back and started lifting my shirt up, but I rolled off of him and laid beside him. He rolled on top of me and started nipping at my bottom lip but I poked him in the side and started tickling him. He got a hold of my wrists and pinned them beside my head. "Time for work.", I told him. He grinned a sexy smile and said, "Alrighty then." He went down and bit the end of my shirt, and pulled it up with his teeth, since his hands were to busy holding me wrist down. "No, I don't mean me! You have to go to the studio, remember?" He lifted his head up, sighed, and let go of my wrist. I pulled my shirt back down. "Are you coming with me?" "No I can't. I'm taking Brooke to that gypsi place today." "What about after you take her?" "I guess, I'll stop by." He sighed and got out of bed and went over to the closet to find some clothes to take a shower. When he found what his clothes, he went to the side of the bed where I was, grabbed my hand, pulled me out of bed, and started pulling me to the bathroom. "What are you doing?", I asked him. "Taking a shower with you." "Bill, I have to watch Melody and plus I didn't get any clean clothes." He pulled me in the bathroom and locked the door. "Bill!" "Sam don't worry I got you some clothes too and I'm sure Melody will be ok for about five minutes."

After our shower, we went downstairs to eat something. "I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to check on Melody", I told him as we passed the living room. He nodded his head, kissed me sweetly, and went to the kitchen. I went to the living room and found Melody sleeping on the couch. I watched her sleep and she was restless. I got on my knees beside the couch and I could hear her say 'no' again and again. I was about to wake her up but she woke up screaming "Daddy!" Tears started running from her eyes. I quickly picked her up and held her to my chest and I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt. "Shhh, shhh. It's ok." I rocked her back and forth. Bill ran into the living room, and came over to sit beside us. "What happened?",he asked me. "Dadddy!" ,Melody screamed and I reached her to Bill. Bill grabbed her and started wiping her tears away. "What did you dream about, sweetheart?" ,I asked Melody. She looked up at Bill and said, "Daddy got hurt and he left mommy and me." Bill cradled her to his chest. "It's ok. I'm not going to leave you and mommy. How did I get hurt?" Melody started crying again, and me and Bill started comforting her. "Tell daddy, about your dream, princess." ,Bill told Melody in a sweet voice. "Daddy was going down the hallway with Unkie Tom, Unkie Georg, and Unkie Gustie. At the end of the hall was a girl wearing a scary mask. She pulled out a thing that made a bang noise and then daddy started bleeding and then the girl pointed the thing to her head and it went bang! Everybody was screaming help and then mommy ran to daddy and started crying and screaming 'no' and 'wake up'. But daddy never woke up and then the ambulence came and got you. Then later a doctor told mommy that daddy..." Melody didn't say the rest she cried and snuggled to Bill's chest. Me and Bill didn't ask her to tell the rest cause we already knew what the next word was. "It's going to be fine it was just a dream. Ok sweetheart?" ,I said to her. Melody nodded and stopped crying but still didn't let go of Bill.

I looked at the clock and it was almost 2:30. "Well I better get going before Tom starts yelling at me." ,Bill said getting up. "Daddy, can I go with you?" "Sure. Did you ask mommy?" Melody turned her head toward me and I nodded yes. After I got Melody ready, me and Bill went our cars. Bill straped Melody in to her carseat and turned toward me. "So you're coming by the studio right?" "Yes, I'll be there." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. He shut Melody's car door and got in the car. Melody waved bye to me and I waved bye back to her before Bill drove down the driveway. I got into my Honda Civic and drove to Brooke's apartment. I parked my car in the driveway and took out my cellphone and called her to let her know I was outside waiting for her. "Are you ready yet?" "Sam hold your horses! I'm in the elevator on my way down", she said and then hung up on me. She finally made it to my car.

Brooke opened the car door, got in, buckled up, and looked at my backseat. "Where's Melody?" "She went with Bill to the studio." "Oh well thats ok i guess." I started my car and started driving to the gypsi place. "Hey Sam, I was wondering if I could take Melody with me to the mall later." "I don't think Melody would want to leave Bill's side right now." "Huh, why?" "She had a bad nightmare about him and Melody is so attached to him right now." "Wow. It sounds like she went through hell in her nightmare." She took out my cd case holder and put The Veronicas in my cd player and Untouched started playing. We arrived at the gypsi place. I parked my car and we got out of my car. "Why are you getting candles here when you could go to Wal-Mart and get candles?",I asked her. "Because Wal-mart doesn't have soul cleansing candles." When we walked in, the bell on the door started ringing and then a young girl with long black hair came out. "Hello. How may I help you?", she asked us. "I'm here to get some candles," Brooke said. "If you buy five candles, you and your friend can have your fortune read for free." Brooke looked at me and I started shaking my head no. "We'll take it!" The girl smiled and started putting the candles in a shopping bag. Brooke looked at me and I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same. The girl gave Brooke the bag and pointed to a curtain covered area. "That is the where you get your fortune read." Me and Brooke walked into the curtain covered room and sat down on the seats in front of a table. Then an old looking women dressed like a gypsi came out and sat in front of us. "Hello dearies",she said, "what do you want me to read?"

"Will I ever met that right person?" The gypsi grabbed Brooke's hand and closed her eyes. "Yes and you will met him very soon." Brooke smiled and giggled. I can't believe she was for something so fake as this! "What about you dear?",she asked me. "No thanks." "Why not?" "Cause this isn't real!" "How do you know, Samantha?" I stared at the gypsi. "How did you know my name?" "By Brooke. I heard your name in her head." "I'm out of here!" I walked to the curtain about to leave. "Your daughter has been having nightmares, I see." I turned around and looked at her and went back to sit down in front of her. "Those are not dreams. They are visions." "So your telling me my daughter has visions?" "She only has them once in a blue moon. She only has visions about her loved ones getting hurt." "So the one about my husband is true?" "Yes dear and it's up to you to stop it. But hear my warning if you are going to mess with fate 'the first one down stays down for good'", she said and got up and went into her office. Me and Brooke ran to my car. When I got in the car, I didn't even say a word I just stared at nothing. "Now what are you going to do?",Brooke asked me. I turned to look at her. "Protect Bill."


	5. Scared

**Hey everybody! I hope you guys like the story so far but I just wanna say that I might be making another story and it will probably be about Bill and Sam's past life.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I went down to the lounge area to check on Melody. Melody was laying on her side and curled up like she was cold. I grabbed her blanket and tucked her in it. She sighed and rolled over on her other side. I sat on the floor next to her head and started running my fingers through her hair. "Pssss", I looked at the archway and Tom motioned me to come there with his index finger. I got up and followed him to the office. We both sat down in office chairs. "Why did Melody come here for?" Why in the world did he ask me that for? I figured he would be thrilled about her being here. "I was just wondering cause she never comes with you",Tom said. "Before I left she had a nightmare about me dieing and now she can't leave me for a second",I said with a chuckle. Tom laughed and said, "I guess she is more of a daddy's girl." I rolled my eyes and I realized Georg and Gustav wasn't here yet. "Where's Georg and Gustav?" "They went to a store." "You told them that Melody was here, didn't you?" "Yep but they should be here by now." Me and Tom heard a car outside. The door flew open but someone shut it, ran up the stairs, and then into the office. Georg and Gustav breathed like they ran a freakin mile and they had lots of shopping bags with them. "Where...is...she?",Gustav said between breaths. "Taking a nap.",I said. "Oh man! We made it to late!" George said. Me and Tom cracked up laughing. "Haha very funny" ,Georg said. "So what did you get?" ,Tom asked them while opening the bag. Georg quickly grabbed the bag away, "It's not for you, it's for Melody!" "Could you tell me what it is at least?",Tom asked. "No." "Aw come on! I'm not going to tell her." "No it's a secret." "I bet it has something to do with Hello Kitty",I said. "How did you know!",Georg said. "Cause after all she is my flesh and blood and plus thats the only thing she likes." We all laughed and went to working on a new song.

After a while, we all started feeling hungry and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. When we couldn't find nothing, we just ordered pizza. I went to check on Melody in the lounge room. When I walked into the room, the first thing that I noticed was Melody wasn't on the couch but her blanket was still there. I looked every in the lounge room and couldn't find her. I ran back to the kitchen to where the other guys were chatting away. "I can't find Melody!" At first they stared at me and then they jumped up. "Tom, you and Georg check upstairs and me and Gustav will check down here." Tom and Georg ran upstairs like there was a bull chasing them. "You go that way and I'll go this way." Gustav nodded his head and went the direction I told him to. I went back to the lounge and thats when I noticed the window was open_. Oh no! What if somebody kidnapped her? What if they kidnapped her to get money off me_? My thoughts left me scared to death and pissed cause who ever it was that touched my daughter I was going to kill them! I ran outside into the backyard. I heard somebody giggling near the doghouse. I walked over to the doghouse and found Melody playing with Tom's dog. She laughed as the dog licked her face,"Stop puppy",and she laughed again. When she seen me, she tried to push the dog off her but couldn't. "Daddy, help me." ,she said between grunts trying to get the dog off of her. I pushed the dog off Melody and picked her up. "What are you doing out here?",I asked her. "Me were playing with cute puppy, daddy." I took her into the house and sat here down on the kitchen counter. I wetted a wash clothe with warm water and started cleaning the dirt off her face. Tom ran into the kitchen and yelled, "Hey guys, Bill found her!" Tom walked over to where Melody was and asked, "What happened to her?" "She was outside playing with your dog." "Did you play with my puppy?" ,Tom asked her. Melody nodded her head. "Tom will you go to my car and get that small Hello Kitty bookbag?",I asked him. "Sure. If you go outside next time you should tell daddy cause you scared him to death." ,Tom said and then went to my car.

"Did me scare you daddy?" Melody reached up to touch my face so that I would look at her. I looked at her face and a touch of saddness touched her face. I sighed and lifted her off the bar to hold and hug her real tight, "Yes, you scared me. I thought somebody might of tooken my baby girl." Melody rose her head up to look at me. "Me dont want to leave daddy." "I don't want you to either princess." Tom finally came back with the book bag and I took Melody upstairs to change into new clothes.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

_What the hell was I going to do! _My hands griped tighter around the steering wheel. I was driving to the studio and I was going slow as I thought about my plan. "How are you going to stop it?" ,Brooke asked me. "I might have to beat fate." Brooke stared at me with shock. "How can you beat fate?" "Brooke, do you remember the gypsi telling us 'the first one down, stays down'?" "Yes, what about it?" "I've already told you about Melody's dream, right? So if that girl goes down first, Bill would be fine." "Your right but how's it going to change?" I looked at Brooke dead in the eye. "I'll sacrifice my life trying to do it." "Sam! You can't do that. Its dangerous fighting fate!" I didn't care what happened to me, I was to worried about Bill and Melody. Me and Brooke didn't say another word for the whole ride to the studio. I parked my car in the driveway and Brooke stared at me and I shook my head no cause she was going to ask me 'Should we tell him?'. Brooke sighed and got out of my car and I did the same. We both went in the studio together and I tried to keep a normal face on but I couldn't.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

Melody was sitting on the floor watching 'Pucca' and I was on my laptop checking my e-mails. I heard the door open up and Brooke walked in and waved at me. Melody ran to her and gave her a hug and I just waved back. Thats when I noticed Sam. She walked in slowly, shut the door, and walked like a turtle to the kitchen. That only happens to her when something really bad is wrong. I went to the kitchen and found her head laying on her arms covering her face. I went to sit beside her and I took my hand and rubbed her back. "What's wrong, Sam?" She just shook her head but didn't move to look at me. Now I was really worried about her. I put my arm around her waist and I put my other hand on her arm that was near me and I pulled her up. I thought she would fight back like other times but to my surprise she hugged me so hard I thought I couldn't breathe. When she let go of me, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me near her and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. In the kiss, I had a feeling she was keeping a secret from me. When our passionate kiss came to an end I asked her, "So, what are you keeping from me?" Sam looked at me and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Nothing." Sam smiled at me and walked out the door. Thats when I knew she was hiding something from me cause she always did that to her hair when she would lie. Now I was on a mission to find out that secret!


	6. Visitors

**Ok here is some more of the story! And after or while im doing this story, im going to make a story about Sam and Bill's past life (before they got married and had Melody and about how they met and all that other stuff.)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I left the kitchen and went to the lounge. I sat on the couch and started reading a magazine and Brooke was playing dolls with Melody. Tom came through the door without looking away from his papers and ran into Brooke as she was getting up. "Oww!" ,Brooke said. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." Brooke looked up at Tom and when she did they stared into each others eyes. "That's ok, I'm fine." Tom smiled one of his sexy grins at her and she giggled. Bill came through the door to get Tom ,I'm guessing. "Tom, we're going to work on the song now." ,Bill said. Tom snapped out of his trance and looked at Bill. "Ok I'll be there in a minute." When Bill left Tom looked at Brooke, "How about you and I go out sometime?" "Sure!" Tom grinned and walked away. Brooke sighed and went to sit beside me. She grabbed my arm and started hyperventiling. "Omg! I can't believe that just happend! Tom really likes me!" "Brooke who couldn't like you! And are you telling me you had the hots for him?" "Sam, I never had the hots for him until now." I rolled my eyes at her comment. "Sam, I was wondering if Melody can spend the night at my house tonight?" "Why?" "Cause my little cousin is coming over later and plus don't you need some time alone?" "Yea your right. I think Bill will probably be staying here tonight." Melody came over to us and started cheering, "Yah! Me going to Brookie's!"

Brooke's stuffed was packed and ready to go. "Now promise me that if she needs anything, you'll call me?" "Geesh Sam! She'll be ok so don't pull your hair out." "Ok, ok. You're right." After a while Brooke and Melody left, so I decided it was time for me to go too. I was on my way out the door when somebody grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going?" ,Bill asked me. "I'm going home. I have a lot on my mind right now and I just wanna go home and relax for awhile.",I said in a low voice. Bill sighed and said, "Let me get my keys and tell the guys I'll see them later." "No don't that. If you wanna stay you can." He reached over and carressed my cheek. "Listen, Sam, I'm your husband and I want to take care of you, protect you, and love you. So your not forcing me doing anything, ok, cause it's my decision." "Ok, I'll wait right here for you." He smiled and left me to go tell the others bye.

I drove up our driveway and parked in the garage. Bill parked his car right beside me and got out of his car quickly and went to my door. He opened it and lifted me out of the car. "What are you doing?" ,I asked him. "Carrying you in the house, silly." "I could walk you know?" "I know but I want you to relax." He carried me all the way to our bedroom and sat me on the bed. "Why did you carry me here?" ,I asked suspicially. "So that you could change into something else if you want or did you have something else on your mind?" He smirked a sexy grin and started to get on the bed. "No! I think I'll change and you could go downstairs and get me some vanilla ice cream." He laughed and went downstairs to get me some ice cream. I went to my sleep wear drawer to find something to wear. I decided to wear a spaghetti strap chinese silk night slip. I went downstairs to the kitchen to where Bill was. He put the ice cream back in the freezer and got the cool whip out. "You so know me!" ,Isaid. "Of course I do you are my wife after all." As he was put my whip cream on my ice cream, he accidently put some on his finger. "Oh shoot!" He went over to find a dishtowel to wipe it off but I grabbed his hand and licked it off his finger. "I wish you would stop doing that", he said in a turned on voice. "Do you really want me to stop?" "No but-" "Well that's ok, I have to eat my ice cream!" I grabbed my ice cream and went into the living room to watch something on tv.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I put the whip cream up and went into the living room to sit with Sam. She snuggled into my side and ate her ice cream. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered us with it. It was a good thing I got it to cause when she got done with her ice cream she shivered like crazy. We snuggled under the covers together. She laid her head on my arm and intwined our fingers together. I took my finger under her chin and tilted her head up. I stared into her eyes for a moment and then I kissed her. Our lips shaped around each others and then Sam got on me with her knees on the couch so I was pratictly I was between her legs. "I thought you were relaxing?" ,I asked her. "Oh thats right." She was going to get off me but I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me. She laughed when I kissed her. "What?" ,I asked her. "I thought I was relaxing?" "Yea your right. Doing this on the couch would not be comfortable at all!" "Doing what?" Instead of telling her of what I meant, I got up, picked her up, and threw her on my shoulder. "Put me down, Bill!" "Nope." "Yes or your in big trouble!" "Since I'm in trouble you can teach me a lesson." "Grrrr!" "Save that grr for later" ,I said and shut the door to our bedroom close.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I felt the heat of the sun on my face when I woke up. I looked at the clock. It read 11 a.m. I groaned and rolled over and found that Bill was not here. I thought that he might of went to the studio but I heard someone downstairs. I put on a pair of holed jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. I went to the bathroom to put some make-up on but all of it was gone. I was on my way to the door and found my suitcase open with a lot of my things. Was he taking me somewhere to relieve my stress? I took my make-up out and went to the bathroom to put it on and put my hair up in a ponytail. I went to the bedroom door and found a note on it. I grabbed it and read it. It was a note from Bill saying: I'm sorry about not being there when you wake up but I had to go to the studio early today. I left about 10 btw.' Wait a second? If Bill's not downstairs, then who is? I opened the door quietly and tippy toed quietly to the stairs and down them. I went in the kitchen but no one was there but then I heard someone walking toward the kitchen and so I hid quickly behind the bar. Someone made a loud noise that made me jump. "Will you quiet down! You'll wake her up!" "Sorry!" They were girls! I peeked at them and I knew I was in trouble. It was two of the stalker girls group. "Whats the plan again?" "You idiot how many times do I have to tell you! We're kidnapping the girl but Bill is going to think that she left him and went back to America to stay with her other sister."

"How will he know where she went to?" "This note right here. I'm going to stick it on the fridge so it will be easier for them to find_!" Oh no! They're going to take me_! I searched my pockets for my cellphone but it wasn't there. Shit! Its on the charger upstairs! I heard the front door open and thats when I got up and ran for the stairs but I ran into someone. "Oww!",she said, "Hey what are you doing up?" She grabbed my wrist but I pushed her to the floor. I was running up the stairs with her on my heels. She fell down and grabbed my ankle when she did fall. I kicked at her with my other foot. "Stop kicking me, you stupid bitch!" The other ran inside the house and just stood there watching me kick her. "Don't just stand there! Help me get her!" As the other one was making her way up the stairs, I kicked her in the face and she let me go. I ran to the bedroom and locked the door and then I grabbed my cellphone and ran to the bathroom and locked that door too. I opened my phone and texted help to Brooke, Tom, Georg, and Gustav. I called Bill. The girls were trying to knock down the bedroom door. Ring...ring...ring, "Hello?" "Bill! Help me they're after me!" "Sam! Who is?" "Who the hell do you think! But theres just two this time." "I'm on my way but stay on the phone with me." "Ok." Then tears poured down my face cause I heard the bedroom door open and then they were at the bathroom door trying to knock that down. "Sam, what are they doing!" "Trying to knock the door down."

"Hold own, Sam, I'm almost there. I called the cops so they should be on their way." "Bill, I love you" ,I told him in a whisper. "Don't be saying your goodbyes! Do you hear me?" The door started getting loose. "Bye." I could hear him yell Sam at me as I layed my phone down open. The door was finally kicked open. They pinned me down and duck taped my wrists together and my ankles together. "Get off of me!" ,I yelled. They duck taped my mouth and started carrying me to a box. I squirmed like crazy. They put me in the box and duck taped it close. I knew it was over, I was going to be found dead in this box.


	7. Listening

~~~Sam's POV~~~

I am so kicking someone's ass when I get out of this box! The box was big enough for me to fit in but it wasn't pleasant at all. If I die in this box, I was so coming back as a spirit or whatever and scare them shitless or to death. They picked up the box and then just dropped it on the ground as if there wasn't nobody in it but just a box full of toys. I heard a car speading up the driveway and then I heard sirens. Yes! Oh thank the lord, I was saved! I thought I was going to die but I'm saved! "Shit! Bill and the cops are here, what are we going to do with her?" "Let's hide her in the attic with all those other boxes." "Got it." No! Just as I thought it was going to get better. I felt the box being carried to the attic and then they sat me down. Even though I was all the way up in the attic, I heard the cops charge in.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I had to wait outside while the cops went in my house to get Sam. They finally came out with two arrested girls but no Sam. I ran up to the cop and asked, "Did you find my wife?" He looked at me with a confused look. "Your wife?" "Yes my wife! She called me just three minutes ago from our house." "I'm sorry sir, but we only saw the criminals and not your wife." I was pissed now. I ran over to the arrested girls, "Where is she?!" "I don't know." "Tell me now or I'll press charges!" "Go ahead cause we're already going to jail and since we are, we're not telling you." I didn't have time for this bullcrap. I ran into the house looking for her, I heard something but I figured it was a cop.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

Yes, I can so do this! I rolled the box to the door. This was really hard work and I just wish that cop heard me but one good thing he did do was leave the door open. Made it! This is the part I was going to hate, rolling down the stairs in this box! Ok here I go....one....two....three. I went rolling down the stairs in a box. Bad decision! Very bad decision! The wild ride finally stopped. "What the hell?" Yes! I hit somebody! I was so happy right now except for the fact that my back hurts like hell.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

"What the hell?" Where did this come from? Maybe Sam was upstairs. "Sam?" I yelled up at the attic. "Mmmm!" I looked around seeing what that was but I didn't find it so I screamed her name again. I heard again but the box moved this time. "Sam!" I tried to open the box but it was ducktaped, so I ran into the bathroom and got a pair of scissors. I cut through the tape on the box and opened it. Sam's wrist and feet were ducktaped together and her mouth was ducktaped too. I lifted her out of the box and cut through the tape that was on her. Once I was finished, I put the scissors down and grabbed her into a tight hug. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you cause if they did-" She put a finger on my lips to shush me. "Honey, I'm ok so don't freak." I smiled and stared at her and I could see fear in her eyes. "Babe, you don't have to be scared anymore cause what I got for you would wash your fear away." "You got me something?" "Yea, it's not a something it's a someone." "Someone?" "He's name is Don and he will be your bodyguard from now on."

~~~Sam's POV~~~

What did he just say? A bodyguard? "Why?" "So something like this won't happen again." I didn't argue anymore. "Bill, is all four of them going jail?" "No just those two girls." "I wish they would." "Why do wish that?" "So they could leave us alone." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Sam! Whats the emergency?" Brooke ran as fast as she could to us. "Nothing now, everythings been taken care of." ,Bill said. "Brooke, where's Melody?" ,I asked. "Outside." I got up and went outside where Melody was. I bent down so I could talk to her. "Did you have fun at Brooke's?" Melody never answered me, she just kept staring straight ahead. "Melody?" Still no response. "Melody?" She turned to look at me and then went back to staring. I followed her gaze. There was two girls at the sidewalk corner on the other side of the road. One of the girls noticed me staring at her. She looked mad and she shook her head and mouthed 'watch out' and they walked away. I picked Melody up and she wispered, "Thats her! She hurts daddy, mommy." "Don't worry. I won't let anybody hurt daddy." "Promise?" "Promise." "Thanks mommy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran down the hall as fast as I could. I finally reached the end of the hall. I was between her and her weapon and Bill. When he seen me, he screamed at me to run. I ran to him and I could see the gun that was going off soon. She aimed her gun at Bill. I tried to block it but he pushed out of the way. Bang! I seen Bill fall to the ground. I screamed no and ran to him. I cried and shouted no. Bill was gone. Gone. Then the girl shot herself. Minutes later medical people arrived. My heart broke when one of them said, "Bill Kaulitz. Death date: May 8th, 2013 at 6:44 p.m."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat up straight from my nightmare. "Sam?" Instead of answering him, I stared down at our black comforter. I bit my lip so I could fight some of the tears but some still managed to escape. Bill raised up beside me. "What's wrong, babe." "Nothing." He cupped my face with his hand and tilted my face up so that he could see my face. "Did you have a nightmare?" I nodded my head and he wiped my tears away. "It's ok. I'm here." I sighed and laid down. Bill pulled me onto his chest. He hummed a melody and caressed my arms and in no time I fell asleep.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I woke up and found Sam sleepin against my chest. I tried to go to back to sleep but it wasn't going to happen. I slowly removed her arms that was wrapped around my waist and got out of the bed silently. I changed out of my sweats and into blue jeans and a black t-shirt. When I went into the hall way, I found Melody sitting near her bedroom door. When she seen me, she ran to me and I scooped her up in my arms. "Wheres mommy?" ,she asked me. "Sleeping." "Wake her up!" "No, she needs rest." "Me need to show her something." "You can show her later but you can show me." "No!" She wanted out of my arms and so I put her down. She ran to her room and shut the door. _What's with her? _I went to open door and looked in she was writing something down in a calander book. When she seen me, she got up and tried to push me out of her door. "Melody whats wrong with you?" "Daddy leave!" "What's going on out here?" I looked at Sam and she looked tired. "Nothing. You look tired, you should go to back to bed." Melody flew her door open, "No mommy! Me need to show you something!" She ran into her room and came back with that book and gave it to Sam. "Don't show daddy!" She opened it and looked in it. I watched her face as she did. At first she was normal but then horror struck her face for a second and then went back to normal. She closed the book and gave it back to Melody. Melody took the book and went downstairs. Sam went back to our bedroom and I followed. She changed into blue jeans and a black t-shirt. "So what did she show you?" I asked while I followed her into the bathroom. "Nothing really." "I seen horror strike your face as you read that." Her eyeliner fell from her hands and I picked it up for her. "It was because, I have a meeting at work and I forgot about it." "Oh." She put her up and straightened her bangs. "So when are we going on vacation?" ,she asked. "Hopefully soon. I'm thinking about going to the beach." "Well lets do it soon."

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"How soon?" ,he asked me. "Like before May 8th." "Oh I wish I could but I can't. We have a photoshoot that day." "No you can't!" "Why not?" Oh no! "Mmm..cause...I think you and I should spend more time together." "We will after the photoshoot is over." "You won't be here after that!" "What do you mean by that?" I couldn't tell him cause if I did he might think I'm insane. So I grabbed my coat and headed for downstairs but he grabbed my wrist and asked me again, "What did you mean?" "Just forget I said anything." His hand tightened around my wrist, "Are you planning on leaving me?" "No, Bill, I'm not!" "Then tell me what you meant!" He was starting to get pissed. "Let go of me!" He let go of my wrist. "Tell me!" ,he told me as we were going down the stairs. I grabbed my keys and my purse. "Bill, I don't have time for this right now." "Fine then at least tell me where your going?" "I'm going to work." I rushed out the door to my car. I pulled out my cellphone and horror came all over me. It was the first of May already and so that meant I had seven days left. I started my car and drove to work.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I was in the living room with Melody watching Scooby Doo. I always watch tv to calm me down whenever I got mad. My phone started ringing so I answered it. "Hello?" "Bill, you won't believe what Brooke told me on our date last night!" "What is it Tom?" "Has Sam been acting weird lately?" "Yes." "Well I know why." "Why?!" "Well Brooke told me that the day when they went to that gypsi place, the gypsi told Sam that Melody's dream about you was going to come true." "I have to go. I'm going to go visit Sam at work."

I carried Melody to the lobby and sat her down in a seat."Melody, I want you to stay right here." "Ok." I walked up to the front desk. Emily was the front desk person. She looked at me and smiled. "Hello, Mr. Kaulitz. Are you here to see Mrs. Kaulitz?" "Yes ma'am." "Ok let me call her." She picked up her phone and pressed the number 2. "Mrs. Kaulitz your husband is here to see you....Ok...Your welcme, bye." She hung the phone up and looked at me. "You may see her now." "Thank you and could you watch Melody for me please?" "Yes of course." I walked down the hall to her office. I opened the door and found her working on her computer. "Why did you come here?" ,she asked me. "I came here to talk to you." She stopped typing and looked at me,"Ok what do we need to talk about?" "The gypsi thing." "Who told you?" "Tom, he said Brooke told him about it and he told me." She leaned back in her seat and stared at the top of her desk. "Sam, do you believe what the gypsi said?" "Bill, I don't know." I walked over to her, grabbed her hand and I pulled her into my chest. "Sam will you just get over the gypsi thing for me?" It took her about 3 minutes to say something. "I guess if it makes you happy." I smiled and kissed her.


	8. The Fight

**I'm back with a new chapter! I know its been a long time but I have been so busy with school i hate it! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I arrived at the photoshoot around 5:30. I told Sam not to come unless it was an emergency cause of those nightmares she's been having about me. I even told Don about it too. I went inside the lounge room where the other guys would be. "Hey Bill, whats going on?" ,Georg asked. "Nothing much." Nathalie came into the room, "Ok Bill, lets get to work on your new hair!" After she finished, I looked in the mirror at it. How cool! It was a mohawk. Sam is going to love this! Brooke arrived shortly with Melody. Melody ran to me and I scooped her up in a big hug. She reached up and touched my hair. "Daddy has big hair," she said with giggles. "I do have big hair don't I?" She nodded her head. "Is mommy coming?" "Not today princess." Her smile turned into a frown. "Don't worry, you'll see mommy later." "No me wanna see mommy now!" I was going to say something but I heard a gunshot.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

"Don, you don't understand! I need to go see Bill." "I'm sorry, Mrs. Kaulitz, but he told me to keep you safe here." I was getting tired of this. It was already 6 and I needed to get there before 6:44. Then something hit me. "Don, will you go upstairs and get my medicine?" He nodded his head and went upstairs. I grabbed my car keys and cellphone and ran to my car. I checked the clock. 6:20. I called the cops on my cellphone. I told them to meet me at the place Bill was having his photoshoot. I raced through the city. I parked my car. I got out and ran to the door. I opened the door and found the security guards shot. I went to check their pulse. One was dead and the other barely alive. He grabbed my wrist and whispered a weak help. "Hold on the cops will be here soon." He nodded his head and letted go of my wrist. I got back up and ran down the hallway. Somebody had the radio going and Again by Flyleaf started playing. I came to a halt cause I heard a scream.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

Melody screamed as the girl pointed a gun at me. Melody had to leave. I would die if anything happened to her. "Georg, get Melody!" Georg grabbed Melody and ran and hid behind the wall. "DADDY!" Melody was now screaming blood curling screams. I heard foot steps coming down another hall that was between me and this girl that was going to shoot me. Sam came from the hall. "Sam, leave now! Run!" The masked girl pointed the gun at Sam. Sam raised her hands up and said, "Wait, do you really want to kill someone and go to jail or do you want to walk away and live your life?" The girl thought of it for a while. She pointed the gun at the floor and then at Sam. Bang! I looked at Sam. She was still standing. I looked at the girl. She was falling to the floor and behind her stood five cops. Sam ran to me and I was starting to run toward her. I stopped dead in my tracks as the girl picked up the gun. Bang! NO! Sam fell down but caught herself with her hands. The girl laughed and then the cops surronded her and arrested her. I could see blood coming from Sam. I ran to Sam, knealed beside her, and cradled her to my chest. "Sam! NO!" I looked at her face and she smiled at me. I looked at her wound. She got shot at above her hip. Sobs and more sobs came from me. "Bill?" ,I heard Sam whisper to me. "Yes baby?" She used her strength that she had left to careass my cheek with her hand, "Don't cry my angel." I cried even more when she said that. Brooke, Tom, Gustav, and Georg hovered over me and Sam. Brooke started crying into Tom's chest and the others were crying too. Melody knealed down on the other side of Sam. "Mommy?" "Yes honey?" Sam's voice was nothing but whispers. "Stay. Me and daddy need you." Sam smiled and said, "Don't worry baby, mommy will be okay." The E.R. people came with a stretcher. I lifted Sam on it. They checked her wound and then they put an oxygen mask on her. As she held my hand, I felt her hold get weaker and weaker and then her hand fell from mine.


	9. The End

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I never left her side ever since Sam's been in the hospital. I would sit in a chair beside the hospital bed and hold her hand. Each day I hoped that she would open her eyes but it never happened. "Bill?" I looked at the doorway to see Hilary standing at the entrance. "Yes?" "Maybe you should go home and get some rest. I could stay here and watch her." "No! I'm not leaving her! I'll leave when she does." Hilary didn't argue anymore; she just went back to the waiting room. I got up to use the bathroom on my way out I looked in the mirror. Tom was right, I do look like crap. My hair was down and where I wasnt wearing make up, there was bags under my eyes. I went back to sit in the chair. Seeing Sam like this was horrible. She looked so fragile. She still had an oxygen mask on her. The doctor came in the room, checked her monitor and turned toward me, "Mr. Kaulitz?" I looked up at him, "yes?" "I have some good news." "You do?" "Yes, you don't have to worry cause the bullet missed the baby." Wait what did he just say? Baby? "Mr. Kaulitz, you did know that she was pregnant?" I shook my head. He smiled and then he frowned, "But the bad part is we don't know when your wife is going to wake up." That took me out of my shocked form. "When do you think she might wake up?" "We think it might be before next month." Before I could pound him, he left the room. I laid my head on the bed and started praying in my head. I started to close my eyes but I seen Sam's hand move. I jumped out of the chair. I put my hands on each side of her face. "Sam, baby, if you can hear me, move your hand or a finger." I looked down at her hand and seen her finger move slightly. Tears of joy started coming out of my eyes. "Sam, open your eyes for me." I waited for what seemed four to five minutes but nothing happened. Nothing. This time there was no tears of joy coming out but tears of saddness.

~~~Sam's POV~~~

There was darkness all around me but I could hear him calling for me. I could see a bright light but I didn't want to go it. I didn't want to die. "Sam, open your eyes for me." I tried to do as he said but I couldn't. I started following his voice and screaming his name but it lead me no where. "Sam?" I turned around and was shocked to see my mom. "Mom!" Tears fell from my eyes. "Listen honey you need to open your eyes." "Mom, I can't!" "Yes you can, just try", I was startled at my dad's voice and then he appeared. I wanted to open my eyes but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here with my parents. My mom and dad walked toward me. "I don't want to leave you." My mom smiled and laid a hand on my shoulder, "Honey, you have a family now and no matter what you will always have me and your father in here" ,she pointed to her heart and smiled. I smiled and then both of them kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and when I opened them they were gone. They were right I do have something to live for and that something was Bill. I closed my eyes. I remembered when Bill told me, "I will be by your side forever." I remembered every kiss and touch we had. I finally felt that I had control of my body and so I tried to open my eyes.

~~~Bill's POV~~~

I watched her face for a while. I was about to give up hope and sit back down but her eyes opened a little. Tears of joy came back in my eyes. I grabbed each side of her face. "Sam! You can do it, don't give up!" She tried again but didn't succeed. After a while she gave up. "Sam, open your eyes! Please...do it for me, I need you." Nothing happened. I laid my head in my arms and started crying. Then I heard someone coughing. I looked up and saw Sam's brown eyes staring at me. A nurse that was outside, ran in and took the oxygen mask off of Sam. I rose up and grabbed her face again. "Bill" ,she whispered. "Yes I'm here. I'll be by your side forever." She smiled up at me and I kissed her cheek. She reached up and wiped my tears away. I turned my head and kissed her hand. Before the nurse left, I told her to go tell our friends and family that she was awake. I looked at Sam and she was frowning. "Whats wrong?" I asked her as I was caressing her cheeks. "I don't mean to sound preppy, but I'm going to have a ugly scar on my hip!" I laughed. "Guess what the doctor told me?" She looked at me with a questionly look, "What?" "He told me you were pregnant." Shock crossed her face. "Really?" I nodded my head. She threw her arms around me and started to cry in my chest. "Oh baby, whats wrong?" She looked up and smiled at me through her tears. "Nothing, I'm just happy cause this time you'll be with me." I leaned down and kissed her on her lips and she kissed me back. Then we heard people running down the hallway. Georg, Gustav, Brooke, Tom, Hilary, and Emily entered the room. Everybody gave her a hug but Emily and Brooke never let go of her. "Guys....can't....breath!" They let go of her. "I have some wonderful news for you all!" ,Sam said. "Really!" ,Emily squeled. "Yep! Bill, tell them." I sighed and looked at everyone. "Sam's pregnant!"

~~~Sam's POV~~~

Brooke and Emily squeled with joy and then they came to give me another hug. Georg and Gustav hugged each other and started jumping with joy. Tom went over to Bill and gave him a hug and said, "Congrats, bro." Bill smiled and said, "Thanks dude." The doctor came into the room and came over to the bed where I was. He smiled, "Mrs. Kaulitz, you're free from the hospital", then he went back outside of the room. Brooke and Emily pulled me out of the bed. "This is the best day ever!" Me and Brooke laughed at what Emily said. "Ok, I need everybody to leave so I can change!" Everybody left the room except for Bill. He watched me as I dressed. "Bill, how long have I been a sleep?" He came over to where I was and ran his finger down my cheek. "Three weeks and two days." I grabbed his hand and we walked to the waiting room. Melody ran out of the chair to me and I scooped her up. She hugged me real tight around my neck. "Me missed you mommy." "I missed you too, honey." We walked to the car and as I put Melody in her car seat, I asked her a question. "Guess what mommy and daddy is going to have soon?" "What mommy?" "A baby!" A huge smile lit her face and she squeled with joy. "Yay! Me gonna have baby brother or sister!" I shut the car door and went to the hood of the car where Bill was. He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned in his side. "I wonder how our future would be like now?" Bill asked me. "I don't know or care but as long as we're together, I can't wait for the future." He turned toward me, cradled my face, and kissed me passionately.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I want to thank you for the reviews too! Thanks for everything! XD **


End file.
